Double Jeu
by Lady Nightmar3
Summary: J'aimais Ronald à la folie, entre nous tout allait bien. La preuve, j'avais intégré l'ordre du phénix à ses côtés.  J'aimais Drago à la folie, entre nous tout allait bien. La preuve, j'avais intégré les Mangemorts à ses côtes.


J'aimais Ron Weasley à la folie, entre nous tout allait bien, pas un nuage à l'horizon. La preuve, j'avais intégré l'ordre du phénix à ses côtés, et ensemble nous aidions Harry à vaincre.

Nous avions détruit les horcruxes cette année, nous étions en avril et tout le monde se préparait pour la grande bataille, qui aurait probablement lieu sous peu.

J'étais à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou l'ordre du phénix avait un pied-à-terre, nous avions diversifié nos planques car depuis environ un an Voldemort avait de plus en plus d'informations sur l'ordre et nous traquait sans cesse.

Il y avait donc un traître parmi nous, cette information apportait un climat de tension et de suspicion assez désagréable pour tous.

Les cours avaient repris et nous les suivions avec assiduité afin de rattraper le retard accumulée du début d'année. Les garçons s'entraînaient sans cesse pour les duels, Ginny et moi recherchions et apprenions des sorts de protection, de guérison et de magie ancienne.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque, sans trouver aucune information intéressante, mais j'avais l'intention de continuer ultérieurement.

Je m'approchais de la salle de métamorphose, le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards, Ron et Harry pestaient sans cesse contre Mcgonagall , notre professeur et accessoirement notre nouvelle directrice, qui avait accepter Malfoy dans l'école.

Celui-ci me regardait d'ailleurs étrangement, en ce moment je faisais des rêves étranges incluant celui-ci. Je ne comprenais pas trop la nature de ses rêves, c'étaient plutôt des flashs d'ailleurs, et la plus part étaient assez chaud. Pourtant j'étais toujours vierge Ron et moi préférions prendre notre temps afin de ne pas brûler les étapes, alors mon cerveau possédait surement une grande imagination pour un domaine que je connaissait pas.

Le cours commença, et la journée s'acheva tranquillement. Je m'endormis rapidement le soir venu, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée ses derniers jours.

J'aimais Drago Malfoy à la folie, entre nous tout allait bien, pas un nuage à l'horizon. La preuve, j'avais intégré les Mangemorts à ses côtés, et ensemble nous aidions le maître à vaincre.

J'étais revenue de la chasse au sois disant horcruxes, il y a peu et retrouver Drago avait été un vrais bonheur. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait mis un de ses horcruxes à l'abri lorsque je lui avais dit les intentions de Potter. Il était donc toujours immortel. Drago et moi suivions nos cours normalement, je ne pouvais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui au cas où on nous remarquerait, mais ses moments étaient intenses.

À la fin de la journée, il y avait une réunion de son cercle de fidèle, j'avais presque hâte. Le sentiment de puissance que procurait la marque y était probablement pour quelque chose, puis je devais informer le maître de la réussite de ma mission. En espérant qu'il soit heureux.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Drago dans peu de temps, et je me dépêchais de me rendre dans la salle sur demande. Il était déjà là et m'attendait, il avait demandé une salle magnifique, comme, à chaque foi, je dois dire. La salle était entièrement matelassée, comme les Chambres dans les asiles de fou moldu, pourpre et remplie de coussin de toutes tailles. Mon apollon était là, nu au milieu de la pièce. Le désir grimpa en flèche et je m'approchais de lui de manière féline.

« Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu te comporte avec Weasley. . . »

« On en a déjà parlé, c'est un jeu. . . Et puis c'est aussi ma couverture. »

Je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit, mon rêve me revenait doucement. . . Je voyais Malfoy nu, au milieux d'un tas de cousin pourpre et nous faisions l'amour comme je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer . Je me voyais courber l'échine devant Voldemort. . .

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais mal partout mon corps me faisait souffrir et mon bras gauche me brûlait terriblement.

Je me levais à tâtons, m'habillait et descendit manger. En chemin vers la grande salle, je m'arrêtais net, et si j'étais sous impremium ? Non impossible, je n'aurais plus conscience de moi. . .

« Heather, tu as sentis, tu connais la nouvelle ? » me demanda Malfoy avec un sourire en coin. Je le regardais comme s'il était devenu dingue pendant la nuit.

« Excuse- moi Malfoy, on n'est pas amis, je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi et je m'appelle Hermione pour ton information. Je préfère encore ton insulte habituelle : sang de bourbe. Maintenant dégage, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »

Il me regarda avec une tête à faire peur, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde de cette manière.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Malfoy. . . » Lui lançais-je la voix pleine de sarcasme et de dégoût.

Je fis volte face et partie manger. Entrée dans la grande salle, la tension était palpable, les visages pâles. Harry et Ron parlaient à voix basse dans un coin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandais-je tout en m'asseyant.

« La rumeur du traître et confirmer, il est dans les personnes qui me sont très proches. Cette nuit il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans tous nos hauts lieu, seules quelques personnes les connaissent tous. Il y a plein de morts, de prisonniers. » Me déclara Harry d'une voix neutre, les morts étaient notre lot quotidien.

« Il y a une réunion dans 15 minutes avec toutes les personnes au courant de toutes les planques, il faut qu'on trouve ce putain d'espion. » Décréta Ron.

Je repensais aux événements récents, mes rêves, Malfoy. Je n'étais pas le traître quand même ? Mon coeur commença à battre plus fort. . .

L'attaque avait été parfaite, le problème immédiat c'était que la vieille Mcgo allait tout comprendre d'ici peu. Je passais donc au plan B, je devais contacter Drago dans la minute, je quittais la table, bredouillait une vague excuse à Potter et Weasley. Levais le regard vers les vert et argent afin de capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard il me rejoignit dans une salle de classe déserte.

« Heather ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » répondis-je d'un ton dur

« Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air perdue tout à l'heure quand je t'ai appelé comme sa. . . » dit-il d'une voix qui me paraissait lointaine. J'avais le sang qui battait au niveau des tempes.

« Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps, on part, tout de suite, si on reste, j'ai trop de chance de me faire prendre, rejoins- moi dans cinq minutes derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. »

Soudain la porte explosa, projetant une masse de débris vers nous. Je vis deux silhouettes sombre s'avancer, Weasmoche et le héro, la chance. . .

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, qu'es-ce que je faisais au milieu de morceaux de bois et de poussière avec . . . Drago Malfoy ?

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » Me demanda mon petit ami.

« Oui je crois, sa va. Que c'est-il passé ? » Ma voix tremblait et je me sentais terriblement mal, et un sentiment de danger ne me quittait pas. Au sol Malfoy gisait évanoui sous la force de l'explosion.

Mcgonagall probablement alerté par le bruit de l'explosion arriva en courant.

« Eloignez vous d'elle ! » L'ordre claqua et ma tête vacilla. Je ne comprenais rien. . . De quoi parlaient-il, leurs voix paraissaient si lointaines. . . Et ses rêves si étranges, non impossible, pas moi ?

« Voilà notre cher traître n'es-ce pas Professeur » dit Harry avec une voix si faible que j'avais presque du mal à l'entendre, à sa main il avait la carte du maraudeur.

Ron le regarda ahuri. . .

Il lui avait toujours fallu des explications développées sur « le pourquoi du comment » pour que cet idiot comprenne quoi que se soit. Je vérifiais que Drago allait bien, il commençait à se réveiller doucement.

Je regardais ses bouffons de l'ordre, ceux que j'avais haï et combattus cette année passée:

« Vous n'auriez jamais pensez à sa hein ? Sa vous embouche un coin ? La miss Je-sais-tout devenue Mangemorte ? Sauf qu'il vous manque une donnée, moi je m'appelle Heather et je n'existe que depuis peu, un an à dire vrai. . . »

D'un coup tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle, Drago y compris, mais je vis dans ses yeux un éclair de compréhension.

Oui, c'est vrais , personne n'avait jusqu'à maintenant du moins, compris que je souffrais d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. J'étais schizophrène. Mon rire éclata, un rire à glacer le sang.

« Votre petite Hermione, la vraie personnalité n'est pas assez forte vis-à-vis de moi, jours après jours, je prends le contrôle. Un jour, elle disparaîtra totalement mais d'ici là. . . Avada Kedavra. » Le sort toucha Harry Potter en plein cœur. Et mon rire se répercuta en écho à travers les couloirs du château en accord avec le cri d'horreur que poussa Minerva Mcgonagall avant de mourir à son tour.

Nous avions gagné. . .

Une double personnalité, les signes étaient là et pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu. Aujourd'hui je laissais place à Heather, moi je n'avais plus de raison d'être. Dans le nouveau monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour moi puisque tous ceux que j'aimais étaient mort. La terreur régnait, grâce à moi j'avais servi de taupe à mon insu et j'avais tout détruit. Maintenant place à la nouvelle ère, celle de Voldemort. . .


End file.
